Seventh Heaven
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: This is a GERMAN fanfic for all the german people who come here...soon will upload it in english too, I promise! R & R, please? Chapter 2 is up!!
1. Default Chapter

Seventh Heaven  
  
Cloud schlug zu, sein Schwert bohrte sich bis ans Heft in Sephiroths Körper. Der Krieger ächzte, starrte auf die Klinge, die aus seiner Brust ragte. "Stirb endlich!" keuchte Cloud. Tifa verfolgte den Kampf mit gemischten Gefühlen; einerseits war sie glücklich, dass Cloud Sephiroth besiegen konnte, andererseits hatte sie Angst vor Clouds dunkler Seite, die sich jetzt zeigte. Cloud zog sein Schwert zurück, und Sephiroth stürzte, die Masamune immer noch fest umklammert. Seine Augen schlossen sich, und Cloud ließ keuchend das Schwert sinken. "Ist er...tot?" fragte Tifa ängstlich. Cloud drehte sich zu ihr um und nickte. Tifa ließ ihrer Freude freien Lauf und fiel Cloud um den Hals. "Gott sei Dank!" Cloud lächelte sie an, ehe er sich von ihr löste und sich wieder Sephiroth zuwandte. In diesem Moment zuckte die Masamune hoch und bohrte sich in Clouds Bauch. Tifa schrie, als die Klinge an seinem Rücken wieder austrat. Cloud stöhnte gequält; Blut lief aus seinem Mund und tropfte auf den harten Boden. Sephiroth sah ihn an und lächelte. "Ich nehme dich mit in die Hölle, Strife." Dann brachen seine Augen, und er starb. Cloud aber sank auf die Knie. "Cloud!" schrie Tifa. "Oh Gott, Cloud!" Sie eilte zu ihm und zog ihn ihre Arme. "Bitte stirb nicht, Cloud...halt durch, geh jetzt nicht, hörst du!" Sie zog ihr PHS und rief Cid an, während Cloud das Bewusstsein verlor.  
"Nein!" Tifa schreckte mit einem entsetzten Schrei aus dem Schlaf, sie setzte sich in dem Bett auf und atmete schwer. Ihr Körper war in Schweiß gebadet, als sie geschockt flüsterte: "Nur ein Traum...es war nur ein Traum.." Piep...piep...piep...piep... Das gleichmäßige Piepen des EKGs drang zu ihr durch, und ihr Blick fiel auf das Bett neben dem ihren. Clouds Augen waren geschlossen, zwei Schläuche führten aus seinen Nasenlöchern und ein dicker Verband war um seinen Bauch geschlungen. Das EEG zeigte die für Komapatienten typischen flachen Gehirnwellen an. Die schreckliche Wahrheit kehrte zurück in Tifas Gehirn, und sie erinnerte sich mit erschreckender Klarheit an den letzten Kampf gegen Sephiroth, in dem Cloud so schwer verwundet worden war, dass er jetzt im Koma lag. Tifa strich sanft über die Wangen ihres besten Freundes und flüsterte seinen Namen, obwohl keiner der Ärzte ihr versichern konnte, dass Cloud hörte, was um ihn herum vorging. "Cloud...wenn ich doch nur wüßte, ob du mich hören kannst. Gib mir ein Zeichen, irgend etwas...bitte.." Tifa versuchte die Tränen zurückzuhalten, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Obwohl sie nicht mit einer Reaktion auf ihre Worte rechnete, geschah etwas: Clouds Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, und die Gehirnwellen auf dem EEG stiegen an. Tifas Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als sie Clouds Finger zucken sah. "Bitte lass ihn aufwachen." dachte sie bei sich. "Lass das nicht nur ein Muskelzucken sein, lass ihn..." Noch ehe sie den Gedanken zu Ende bringen konnte, stöhnte Cloud. Und öffnete die Augen.  
Der erste Anblick an den er sich später erinnern konnte, war der von Tifas Gesicht. Sie strahlte ihn an, obwohl Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. "Tifa...?" flüsterte Cloud benommen. Er sah sich verwirrt um. "Wo...wo bin ich....?" "Im Krankenhaus von Mideel." antwortete Tifa leise. "Du warst zwei Wochen im Koma." Cloud schloß die Augen, und einen schrecklichen Moment lang glaubte Tifa, dass er wieder ins Koma gefallen war, doch dann sah er sie wieder an. "Ja, ich erinnere mich. Sephiroth hat mich durchbohrt, nicht wahr?" "Ja." antwortete Tifa. "Ich dachte du stirbst...ich hatte solche Angst, Cloud." Cloud schaffte ein schwaches Lächeln. "Du weißt ja...Leute wie ich sind schwer zu töten." Tifa lächelte zurück. "Ja, Gott sei Dank dafür." "Sephiroth...hab ich ihn besiegt?" fragte Cloud. "Ja, du hast ihn getötet." Tifas Stimme war voller Stolz, als sie diese Worte aussprach. Cloud sah sehr zufrieden aus, als er sich in seinem Kissen zurücklehnte. Dann sah er zum Fenster raus. "Es ist ja Nacht." stellte er überrascht fest. "Ja, es ist...", Tifa sah auf die Uhr, "zwei Uhr nachts. Warum?" "Wenn es zwei Uhr nachts ist...was tust du dann hier?" fragte Cloud, völlig verwirrt. Tifa errötete tief. "Ich hab mir vom Krankenhaus ein Bett hereinstellen lassen, damit ich..." "Damit du was?" fragte Cloud sanft nach. "Immer bei dir sein kann." vervollständigte Tifa den Satz und wurde noch etwas röter. Cloud lächelte sie überrascht an. "Lieb von dir, Tifa." Tifa schaffte es sogar, noch röter zu werden; langsam bekam Cloud Angst, dass sie vielleicht eine Gehirnblutung oder so kriegte, sie war schon fast purpurn. "Beruhig dich Tifa, kein Grund rot zu werden." sagte er deshalb. Tifa grinste ihn verlegen an, ehe sie herzhaft gähnte. "Bin ich müde!" Cloud nickte zustimmend. "Nicht nur du, Tifa." Tifa kehrte in ihr Bett zurück und zog die Decke über sich. Neben ihr hörte sie bereits Clouds regelmäßigen Atem, und sie schlief ebenfalls rasch ein.  
Am nächsten Morgen holte Tifa Doktor Cramer, damit er sich Cloud einmal ansah. "Das sieht ja schon ganz gut aus." stelle der Doc fest. "Ich glaube, wir können Sie auf die normale Station verlegen, Mr. Strife." "Das wäre nicht schlecht." antwortete Cloud. Tifa, die auf der Bettkante saß, lächelte ihn an und hielt seine Hand. "Wann kann ich nach Hause?" fragte Cloud. "Wenn Ihr Zustand so bleibt, Ende nächste Woche." versprach der Doktor. "Erst?" maulte Cloud unzufrieden. "Tut mir leid, Mr. Strife, aber früher wird es kaum möglich sein. Ich muss mich jetzt leider verabschieden, andere Patienten warten noch auf mich. Wiedersehen!" Damit verschwand der Doktor und ließ Cloud und Tifa alleine zurück. "Noch eine ganze Woche" maulte Cloud. "Ich will nach Hause..." Erst dann wurde ihm klar, dass er nicht einmal wusste, wo er hin konnte. Nibelheim war nur eine Kopie des alten Originals, und sonst... Tifa schien sein Dilemma zu bemerken, denn sie sagte sanft: "Barret hat für mich in Kalm ein zweistöckiges Haus gekauft, Cloud. Unten werde ich eine Bar einrichten, und im oberen Stockwerk wohn ich. Wenn du möchtest, kannst du zu mir ziehen." "Das...das wäre sehr lieb von dir, Tifa." antwortete Cloud verlegen. "Danke." Und zu ihrer - und seiner - Überraschung beugte er sich vor und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. Tifa lief knallrot an, und Cloud bekam rote Wangen. "Tifa, es tut mir leid, ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe..." "Scht." Tifa brachte ihn zum Schweigen, indem sie einen Finger auf seine Lippen drückte. "Du bist mir nicht zu nahe getreten. Ich war nur...überrascht...normalerweise tust du sowas nicht." Cloud lächelte schwach. "Jetzt wo Sephiroth und Jenova tot sind...kann ich wieder ich selbst sein, Tifa. Ich spüre, das Sephiroths Kontrolle über mich weg ist." In Tifa keimte die Hoffnung auf, dass sie jetzt vielleicht Chancen auf eine Beziehung mit Cloud hatte, doch sie würde damit warten, bis er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde.  
Eine Woche später war es so weit: der Doc erlaubte Cloud, nach Hause zu gehen. Tifa holte ihn ab und fuhr mit ihm nach Kalm, eine ziemlich weite Reise. Als die beiden schließlich ankamen, war es bereits elf Uhr Nachts. Cloud stieg aus, offensichtlich müde, und weckte Tifa, die auf dem Beifahrersitz schlief. "Tifa, wir sind da, wach auf." Tifa öffnete die Augen und sah sich verwirrt um. "Ah ja...das richtige Haus...woher wusstest du...?" "Dein Haus ist das einzige in der Stadt mit einem Schild, auf dem Tifa's Seventh Heaven steht." grinste Cloud. Tifa erkannte dass er recht hatte, und grinste unschuldig. "Ach ja? Was für ein Zufall." Cloud grinste sie breit an, und die beiden betraten das Haus.  
Tifa zeigte Cloud sein Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk; es lag gleich neben ihrem, sehr zu seiner Freude. "Wenn ich nicht schlafen kann komm ich rüber und nerv dich." drohte er. "Untersteh dich." gab Tifa zurück. "Dann wäscht du gleich am nächsten Tag in der Bar die Teller." "Darüber wollte ich mit dir sprechen, Tifa." sagte Cloud da, plötzlich ernst. "Ich will nicht hier wohnen, ohne dir zu helfen. Wenn du möchtest...kann ich bei dir als Kellner arbeiten." "Das ist lieb von dir, Cloud." antwortete Tifa lächelnd. "Aber verlang nicht, dass ich dir Lohn zahle." Cloud fiel alles runter, und Tifa sprach rasch weiter: "Wir werden uns die Einnahmen teilen. Die Bar läuft sehr gut." "Okay." Cloud hörte sich sehr erleichtert an, als er sprach. "Wann öffnen wir morgen?" "Um elf, dann kommen die Leute essen. Gehen wir jetzt ins Bett, okay?" "Okay. Gute Nacht, Tifa." "Gute Nacht, Cloud." Cloud drehte sich um und wollte zurück in sein Zimmer, als Tifa ihn rief: "Cloud?" "Ja?" Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie fragend an. Tifa sah in seine blauen Augen, und es verschlug ihr die Sprache. Sie fühlte sich, als könne sie ewig in Clouds Augen sehen, ohne sich zu langweilen. "Was ist, Tifa? Alles in Ordnung?" Clouds Augen musterten Tifa besorgt, und ihr wurde klar, dass sie ihn angestarrt hatte. "Ja...ja, mir geht's gut." "Was wolltest du?" fragte Cloud neugierig. "Ach...ich habs vergessen, war wohl nicht so wichtig." Tifa lachte albern und ging schnell in ihr Zimmer. Cloud blieb auf dem Flur stehen und sah ihr verwirrt nach.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Tifa auf, als die Sonne ihr ins Gesicht schien. Sie blinzelte unwillig, machte die Augen auf und sah Cloud über sich, der sie angrinste. "Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein." "Was weckst du mich auf?" maulte Tifa. "Wie spät ist es eigentlich?" "Zehn nach neun. Ich hab Spiegeleier, Toast und Kaffee gemacht, hast du Lust?" Tifa stand auf, vergessend, dass sie immer nackt schlief. "Ja. Nett von dir...Cloud?" Tifa bemerkte, dass Cloud sie anstarrte, und ihr wurde siedendheiß klar warum. Sie grapschte sich rasch die Decke und hielt sie vor sich. "Raus mit dir!" befahl sie dann. "Schade." murmelte Cloud kaum hörbar und verließ das Zimmer.

Tifa kam ins Esszimmer getrabt, wo Cloud bereits wartete, und setzte sich an den Tisch, der mit Spiegeleiern und Toast förmlich überladen war. "Cloud" sagte Tifa staunend, "wen willst du damit füttern? Die ganze ShinRa-Armee?" "Nein, eigentlich nur dich und mich." Cloud grinste verschmitzt und bot Tifa Kaffee an. "Oh, ja, danke." grinste Tifa und ließ sich von Cloud einschenken. Sie gab Milch dazu, schmiß drei Würfel Zucker rein und rührte um, ehe sie trank. Kaum hatte sie den Kaffee geschluckt, riß sie die Augen auf. "Cloud, willst du mich umbringen? Der Kaffee ist so stark, dass man ihn fast kauen kann!" "Ich war mir nicht sicher wieviel Kaffee ich reinschmeißen soll." gestand Cloud, wobei er sich verlegen am Kopf kratzte. "Darum hab ichs einfach nach Gefühl gemacht." Er wurde rot. "Mach dir keine Sorgen." beruhigte Tifa ihn. "Ich zeig dir dann wo du schauen musst damit du es weißt, okay?" "Okay." Cloud lächelte sie an und schob sich ein Stück Toast in den Mund. Nachdem die beiden das Frühstück beendet hatten, fragte Cloud Tifa nach der Dusche. "Im ersten Stock, dann links, die dritte Tür." erklärte Tifa. "Die frischen Handtücher sind im Kasten neben dem Spiegel." "Okay, danke." Cloud trollte sich, und kurz darauf konnte Tifa das Wasser prasseln hören. _"Er duscht sich." _dachte sie bei sich. Für eine Minute verlor sie sich in Phantasien darüber, wie das warme Wasser über Clouds muskulösen Körper lief, über seine breite Brust hinab zu seinem Waschbrettbauch und von dort..."Ah! Woran denke ich?" fragte Tifa sich entsetzt. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben, und räumte das vom Frühstück übriggebliebene Geschirr in die Spülmaschine. Sie bückte sich, um die Teller in das untere Fach zu räumen, als eine Hand sie in den Po kniff. "Au! Was..." Sie drehte sich um und sah Cloud vor sich, lediglich mit einer Boxershort bekleidet, der sie angrinste. "Cloud!" rügte Tifa ihn spielerisch. "Ja?" fragte Cloud unschuldig. "Was zwickst du mich in den Hintern?" wollte Tifa wissen. "Ach, der ist so süß und knackig, ich konnte nicht widerstehen." beteuerte Cloud. Tifa wurde rot. "Findest du?" fragte sie, plötzlich ernst. "Ja." antwortete Cloud leise. "Du bist eine sehr hübsche Frau, Tifa." "Oh...danke, Cloud." Tifa war das ganze sehr peinlich, und sie wechselte schnell das Thema. "Komm, ich schule dich in der Bar ein. Kannst du Drinks mixen?" "Ja, ein paar." antwortete Cloud, ein bißchen enttäuscht über Tifas Reaktion. _"Vielleicht will sie doch nichts von mir..." _dachte er bei sich. _"Tifa, du bist so BLÖD! Warum küsst du ihn nicht einfach??" _Tifa seufzte schwer, ehe sie Cloud im Job des Barkeepers unterwies. 

Der Tag verging rasend schnell, und abends fiel Cloud wie ein Stein ins Bett. "Bin ich müde...wie hält Tifa das nur durch?" fragte er sich laut, ehe er einschlief.

__

Sephiroth stieß die Masamune bis ans Heft in Clouds Körper, wobei er teuflisch grinste. "Stirb, Cloud." Er riß das Schwert hoch und schlitzte Cloud regelrecht auf. Tifa schrie geschockt als Clouds Gedärme auf den Boden plätscherten und er zusammensackte. "NEEEIIIN! OH GOTT, BITTE, NEIN!"

Cloud schreckte aus dem Schlaf, als Tifa im Nebenzimmer seinen Namen schrie. Er hüpfte regelrecht aus dem Bett und rannte zu ihr. "Tifa! Was ist denn? Ist etwas passiert?" Tifa schreckte aus dem Schlaf. "NEIN, BITTE..." "Shhht." Cloud kletterte auf das Bett und umarmte sie. "Ruhig, es war nur ein Traum. Ganz ruhig..." Tifa entkam endlich aus dem Alptraum, ihr angstumflorter Blick klärte sich und sie sah Cloud, der sie fest in den Armen hielt. "Cloud...oh Gott, es war so schrecklich..." "Aber es war nur ein Traum.""Ich weiß, aber es...es war so real..." "Shhht" Cloud drückte sie an sich und strich über ihren Rücken. Tifa lehnte sich an seine kräftige Brust, und für eine Weile blieben die beiden so sitzen. Tifa konnte Clouds Herzschlag hören, und sie spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Nacken. "Cloud...." flüsterte sie. "Hm?" Cloud sah sie an, und seine mako-blauen Augen schienen in der Dunkelheit zu leuchten. Tifa fasste sich endlich ein Herz, zog Clouds Kopf leicht zu sich herab und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. Cloud erwiderte ihren zaghaften Kuss sofort, und die Zungen der beiden fingen einen kleinen Ringkampf an. Clouds Hände glitten über Tifas Körper, stoppten kurz an ihren Brüsten und setzten ihre Reise dann fort, nur um an Tifas Hüften erneut zu stoppen. Tifa beendete den Kuss atemlos. "Cloud...das wünsche ich mir schon so lange.." "Ich liebe dich." flüsterte Cloud ihr zu. Tifa spürte, wie heiße Tränen in ihre Augen schossen. "Ich liebe dich auch, Cloud." gab sie zurück, ehe sie ihn nochmal küsste. 


End file.
